Secrets
by AliceLikeFireflies
Summary: Emmett says something that upsets Jasper. Jasper has a secret that can only be revealed now. Will Jasper let Emmett help him? Brother Fluff :3 Rape implied. UPDATE: (Do not read- it's pretty terrible. I just don't have the heart to delete it. I warned you)


I heard the door slam and a scuffle as Emmett pulled Jasper inside.

"Boys!" Esme chastened- but they paid her little attention.

"Jasper, Emmett." I caught hold of both there collars and dragged them apart.

"Stop this non-sense right now."

Jasper growled. "Carlisle, just let me..."

"I said No."

Emmett began to laugh.

"Pff, Jazz, you got told!" Edward walked inside the room then, and grabbed a handful of Emmett's hair- yanking him forward.

Esme gasped slightly- but didn't make a move to stop him.

"Just shut up now, Em." he hissed. "You shouldn't have said that to him."

"It was just a joke!"

"Well he didn't find it very funny." Edward motioned to Jasper who was leaning against the wall.

"Edward, let Emmett go now." I warned him.

"Whatever." he growled- and stalked out of the room.

"Emmett, what did you say to Jasper?"

"I just said that he should enter a contest for the most scars." He shrugged.

I saw Jasper look away and walk upstairs out of sight. He walked up to his bedroom, and slammed the door behind him.

I turned my attention back to Emmett, who was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Emmett, how could you say such a thing to your brother?" I asked. I wasn't angry with him, just disappointed.

He looked away from me and stared at the floor.

"I didn't think it would hurt him as much as it did." He mumbled.

"Emmett. look at me when I'm speaking to you."

He looked up.

"What you said to Jasper was very hurtful. He's.. sensitive about the way he looks, and after all he's been through, he deserves a little compassion."

"But.. I didn't think.."

I cut him off.

"Your right Emmett, you didn't think. Now i think you owe Jasper an apology, don't you?"

He nodded once and slowly walked up to Jasper's room.

Emmett's POV:

As I climbed the staircase to Jasper and Alice's room, i heard the distinct sound of the shower spraying full blast.

I reached the door and hesitated.

"Jasper?" I asked nervously.

There was no reply, So i carefully pushed the door open.

There was no-one in the actual bedroom, but i should have guessed by the sounds of water that Jasper would be in the shower.

I walked over to the bathroom door and quietly stepped inside.

I immediately saw Jasper, splattering the water everywhere as he scrubbed at his skin with a sponge. He growled.

"What, Emmett?"

i didn't bother to answer him. Instead, i asked a question of my own.

"What are you doing?"

He growled. "No matter how hard i scrub, no matter what I do, the scars just won't fade... It hurts..."

I frowned. "Look, I'm really sorry Jazz. I didn't know..."

"No, You didn't. And you didn't think to ask either. You just assume. And look where that's got me!" He motioned to himself.

I noticed for the first time that he look allot different than from when I last saw him only a few minutes ago.

His hair was messy and tangled from running his fingers through it,

and he had dark circles under his onyx black eyes.

There was a haunting tinge to those eyes, and they where older in there depth.

Almost as if he had seen to much death, too much waste in his lifetime.

It was like he had spent so long in the dark, that he just couldn't see the sun anymore.

I took a step back, suddenly hit with an intensity I had never known before.

"I didn't know that you felt that way Jasper, and I honestly didn't mean to offend you or upset you or the like. I should have thought before I spoke, but i didn't, and I'm sorry.

If you want to talk after you get out the shower,then I'll be sitting on the couch in your room..."

I walked out and sat on the sofa. I hoped he would talk to me. There where some things we needed to talk about before we could move forward.

After a few minutes, I heard the shower stop and a spattering sound as water dripped from Jasper's hair.

I heard him pull on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

He walked inside and stopped by the door, leaning against the frame and watching me.

"Jasper... Please tell me Why."

'Why what?" He crossed his arms.

"Why are you acting this way about your scars?"

"Because..." he paused. "if I tell you Emmett.. You promise not to tell anyone else?"

"I promise, Bro." I patted the space beside me. "Come on."

He walked over to me and sat down.

I waited a while for him to gather up the courage.

If he was gonna tell me something, i had to be patient about it...

"Only.. Half of my scars are from battle..." he admitted.

I blinked. "Where are the rest from?" I asked the obvious question.

He took a steadying breath and began to speak.

"When I was with Maria.. I helped her satisfy her 'needs' in more than one way.."

he paused. "...And.. most of time.. I didn't want it.. She.. hurt me.. and bit me when i didn't do as she wanted.."

I was frozen. "You mean.. she raped you, Jazz?"

He nodded once, staring at his hands.

"Multiple times." I frowned. "I'm.. sorry..." He mumbled.

"For what? I asked, surprised. Why would there be any reason for him to be sorry?

"Because I never told you.. or Anyone else in the family.. Except for Alice.."

He began to pull his fingers through his hair- a nervous habit of his.

"Edward doesn't even know.. I've been blocking my thoughts for so long.."

"Jazz, I'm sorry about what happened to you.. We all thought that it was just Rose and thats why she was bitter.. but.. your not bitter.. why aren't you bitter like her?"

He paused. "Because... I've found something better... At least.. I like to think so."

I nodded. "Alice?"

He smiled weakly. "Yeah. I don't know where I'd be without her."

I hugged him once more before i stood up.

"I didn't know you could be serious, Em. You surprised me today."

"Yeah.. I guess I'm just full of surprises." I gave him a smile, and walked downstairs again-

keeping in mind what I had learned today, And knowing that I would do whatever i could to make Jasper happy from now on. He really is my brother. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Thanks for reading :D Plz review ^^- and you shall receive a cyber cookie :3**

**And also- I need some ideas for stories.**

**Any cannon couple in the cullen family- any plot. :3**

**(I don't write complete lemons- but i do imply.)**

**I shall write said story for you ^^**

**That is:**

**Carlisle / Esme**

**Edward / Bella**

**Jasper / Alice**

**Rosalie / Emmett.**

**And.. I guess i might do Renesmee and Jacob too. *rolls eyes***

**I can also do any non-romantic story between any of the characters in the cullen family :3**

**(Sorry- I don't write stories where the wolves or the volturi are the main characters)**


End file.
